Cold as ice
by buildingasnowman
Summary: Elsa has a huge crush on Kristoff, who is not completely unaware of it. Then a new student moves into Arendelle high and changes everything without even knowing. Will Kristoff and Elsa long friendship survive or will this stranger end it all? Does Kristoff care for Elsa like she does?
1. Chapter 1

"Why do have to learn Algebra? It dos'nt make no sense!", Kristoff said with frusturation in his voice.

"Does _not_ make _any _sense", Elsa said in her matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm not good at math nor english!"

"Kristoff, it is okay, not everybody is good at school", Elsa sad trying to cheer him up.

"Like you?", he raises his blond eyebrows.

"Im not "good" at school. I just excel in most classes. Besides, who cares? I already think your smart".

"You do?"

_If you only knew what i thought of you, Kristoff. I wish I could tell you... _Elsa shakes her, trying to clear her thoughts.

A girl with brown, curly hair with a pimpled face runs over towards Elsa and Kristoff. _Oh great! Not her, she is all gossip but never has something to say. _"Hey guys! Guess what?!"

Kristoff rolls his dark blue eyes and sighs. "What this time?"

"There is a new student!", she says a little bit too loud.

Elsa crystal blue eyes widen. "What, who?!"

"Would'nt you like to know? Your president and all."

"What do you mean by that?", her face scrunches. She knew that Lacy always wanted to be Arindelle high president, but Elsa won fair and square.

"Okay, I just know it's a freshman girl. Hmm maybe your future girlfriend Kristoff. Oh wait! I forgot, your going out with an elk!", she snikers like its a huge deal.

"ITS A RIENDEER! AND I AM NOT! SVEN HAS BEEN MY BEST FRIEND WHOLE LIFE!", his face gets boiling red.

Elsa touches his shoulder. "Calm down", she says as Lacy runs away. Kristoff sighs and slumps down.

"Sorry, I just get mad when everyone makes fun of Sven you know?"

"Well, Im not making fun of him. They are just too blind how sweet he is and how he is a great best friend."

"You always know what to say. That what makes _you_ a great best friend".

"You really think that?" She blushes and tries to hide her face in her locker. Out of the corner eyes she saw him open his mouth as if to say something, but the bells yells that its time to get to class. Which meant Pre-calculus for her and world geography for Kristoff. "Well see you after class, I guess".

A sick feeling weighed on her stomach as he walks the other way. _Maybe I'm overreacting. I need to stop, he might view me as if I'm protecting him and he might think as me as his older sister. _Still, her pale hands were shaking and sweating. She needed to relax. Something though was going to happen. She did not know what, but she knew when. Something was going to happen during this class.

She started to become weak when she remembers Lacy's words. _There is a new student. _She just hoped that the girl will be nice and not make fun of Kristoff. Everybody in his class made fun of him and in return he does not utter a word in class. She remembers when she asked why he does that. _I just do'nt understand humans. I understand Sven. He is funny and kind, but everyone else is mean and cruel._ This took her by surprise. _Well, what about me? I'm not mean or cruel. At least I do'nt think I am. _He just look in her eyes and smiled that shined brighter than the sun. _You are like nobody I ever known... That's why we are such good friends._

That is when she fell. Stupid, she knew. She could'nt help it though. He did'nt think she was perfect nor did he expect her to be. He did'nt cared if she wants her space sometimes. He honestly is the only person who had'nt taken avantage of her for some stupid gossip.

She looked back one more time. Kristoff was already down the hallway to where she could'nt tell him not to go. All she could do was get her books and go to class. Dread washed over her as she walked out of the hallway and so far away from Kristoff.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! I am sorry i have not written another chapter in so long. I have been super busy, so my apologies. I hope this one is better. Happy readings!

* * *

Kristoff did not understand why Elsa was so worried. Like Lacy said, no girl in their right mind would ever fall for him. Elsa is beautiful, kind, and smart. Everything he is not. He is socially awkward, if it wasn't _for _Elsa his only friend would be Sven.

As he walked into his class room, everyone laughed at him as usual. _Why do I have to be around these bastards? _When he sat in the last desk in the last row, a girl popped put of nowhere. She had red gorges hair, tiny freckles splattered on her rosy cheeks. She had the biggest green eyes he has ever seen. She was the picture of perfection. _Damn, she is the most sexiest woman I ever lied eyes on. How can anyone be this beautiful?_

_"Hi, my name is Kristoff. It is really nice to meet you. Do you want to hang out sometime?" _That is all he had to say to make a great first impression.

"Hello, I am new here. My name is Anna. What is yours?", the beautiful girls asked him with sincere eyes.

Kristoff looks away, seeing if she was talking to him. When she kept staring at him with those eyes, he knew she was talking to him. "Kristoff", he replies.

"Do not talk to him Anna. His best friend is a moose... oh I'm sorry, a reindeer. Like that is going to help him", a girl in the distance shouted out. Everyone laughed their ass of as if it is an inside joke.

Her eyes widen, "You have a reindeer?", she says with excitement.

Kristoff just frowns and sits down. Not even bothering to answer her. _Sven might be a damn animal, but he is better than the rest of these dicks in here. I do not know Anna well, she might as well go ahead. _

"I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you. I just love animals a lot."

"Just leave me alone okay? I just do not want to waste my time to talk to some stupid girl", he says angrily. As soon as those words come out his mouth, he regretted it.

Anna eyes went wide and tears were threatening to come down. "Well, I am so sorry to try to be nice to you. I just will never bother you ever again." Like that she disappears.

_Way to go Kristoff. Now you look like a bastard. That is the perfect way to run off the girl of your dreams. Way. To. Go._

* * *

_What did I say? What did i do so wrong? Shit Anna, you really screwed up. I should not have yelled at him like that. He probably hates me now. _Anna thought over and over again. She did not want the same thing happen in her old school. She was voted for most annoying. She hated to feel like she did or said something wrong. She thought he looked nice and she had to admit, very sexy. _Stop it Anna. Your are crazy if a boy like that would ever fall for you. _

All she dreamed about was loving others and others loving her, but nobody took a second or first glance at her. She was friendless, she did not have any family, and her first boyfriend a month ago, broke up with her for another girl and he never really liked her. he just dated her for her families wealth and when they kicked her out, he did not want any part of her. _Anna, you need to get over Hans. He was a dick to you. Don't I deserve that? My family..._ She had to stop she should not cry on her very first day.

She should just go and apologize. That is what she needed to do. She gathered up all her courage and started to walk over. Kristoff was sitting there. His head low, his blond hair in his beautiful deep blue eyes. All his muscle tensed when he saw her. _H__mm.. so sexy. _

"Listen Kristoff, I am sorry the way I yelled at you.."

"No, I am sorry. I did not mean to say those mean comments about you, they are not true.", he interrupts her.

She looks down and thought, _You are the only one who thinks that. _She could feel herself blush.

"Still, I should not have yelled at you."

"It is okay, I get mad when people make fun of me too."

"They are stupid for making fun of you." She replies.

"What do you mean?", he asked with confusion.

_Damn it, Anna!_ "Well, you seem really nice and they are just mean. You should not let this effect you making better friends."

Just then, the bell rang and she went sat the desk beside him. _I hope I did not screw up agin. I hope I said the right thing._


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Three followers. This is so exciting for me! Thank you so much. This means a lot to me. If any of you went to my profile page and read it, you would know I want to become a writer. Writing for me is a way to express how I feel but no one knowing which character I am. Its a way to get away from the world. From all the troubles I have to face daily. Sorry, I went a little deep there. Anyways, I have BIG plans for this story. I am not sure exactly where I am going with it, but I know the ending will be epic. That is far away though. So kick back, take your shoes off (unless you like for you shoes on that's fine as well), and just enjoy! You guys are the best. As always, happy readings!

Sincerely,

buildingasnowman

* * *

Through the whole time Kristoff kept staring at Anna. She was the picture of perfection. As he kept staring, he realized those cute little freckles seemed endless. Her teal eyes held beauty but also sadness. He wondered what happened. Even though he did not know what caused it, he felt empathy.

_"I hope this does not keep you from making better friendship." _Anna's words effected him deeply. He was stubborn though. He did not like to meet anybody. _Well, except you Anna. I want to get to know you. _

She turns and catches him staring for the sixth or seventh time. He looks away, trying to act cool. He was pretty sure he got the message earlier, she just wants to be friends. _I will try to win you over one day beautiful. _He notices her blushing and he blushes for that reaction. _Maybe I should invite her for lunch. I would love her to meet to Elsa. _

He looked at her again, but this time, she was staring at him. She pretends as if he is looking funny at her. He could not help but chuckle a bit. _She has a great sense of humor, or she is a bit clumsy. Either way, it is intoxicating. _He did not know why but he never felt this way to a girl he just met. He might be dreaming or he is going insane.

The bell rings and all the students race to the door. The teacher was yelling that there was a test Monday. He jumps up and tags Anna before she could leave. She seemed surprised because she jump 5 feet in the air and yelped. _That is so adorable. She is so cute._

"Oh sorry, I did not mean to scare you. I just wanted to make it out to you for calling stupid. Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friend?"

The red head just shakes yes and they walk towards the cafeteria. They get in lines, and grab two disgusting, brown colored trays. "Oh yummy, mystery meat", he says under his breath. He hears Anna giggle a bit. They find Elsa's and Kristoff's regular table. the one right beside the boys bathroom. _I hope she does not get disgusted. _

Elsa was sitting as she always does. Legs crossed and a sandwich in her hands. Her wight-blondish hair perfectly in a braid. He sits a chair across from her and she gives her a puzzled look.

"Anna, this is Elsa. Elsa, Anna."

Elsa lips press against each other. She, like him, did not meeting the new kids. She was a very quiet girl and never trusted another girl. _ Elsa, that was a long time ago. Just let it go. _Her icy blue eyes soften when she looked at him. He knew what she was thinking. _"Can I _really _trust he__r Kristoff?" _He nods his blond head slightly to give her the indication that she can.

Anna sat down awkwardly, looking unsure of what to do. She sat right beside him. His heart pounded and he blushed when her hand accidentally touched his. He tried not staring at her pink, soft lips wondering what it would be like to kiss them. He caught a quick glance of Elsa's reaction. He cringed at her face, he knew she was trying to hide her real feelings. He hated when she did that. He did not want to hurt her, but he did not know if he liked her. He did know he liked Anna.

He has been Elsa's friend for so long, he just did not want to ruin their friendship. He looked into Elsa's eyes and tried to communicate with her. He tried telling her he is sorry.

* * *

Elsa tried to look happy, but in reality, she was absolutely miserable. He kept looking at her and she became very confused. _Great, now I am miserable and confused, I am miserably confused! _

Anna was very kind and goofy, but she could not figure out why he liked her so much! She was a bit immature and a little senseless. _Stop it Elsa. You are be__ing mean_. She could not help it though. What made her so special? She hated thinking like this but she was angry.

She looked straight at Kristoff when she got up and left the cafeteria. He started to run after her. She just kept running with tears in her eyes. She should have told him long ago. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Why did you run away Elsa?", he said with worry in his eyes.

"It does not matter", she replied coolly.

"It matters to me".

"I am having a very bad day, okay?", she says angrily.

His eyes widen and his voice trembles as he says "Please come back and sit down. I thought you might like Anna. She sort of stood up for me in class,"

She sighs and agrees to go back. Anna welcomed them back and Kristoff sat between them this time. She looks at Anna and her eyes are bright with excitement and she is blushing like crazy. She could not keep her eyes off of Kristoff. _Looks like they like each other, but it does not mean that they will be together. _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm so excited that I am writing this chapter. When I first started this story I thought it was weak and nobody would really like it. Well, 5 people says otherwise. Thank you my peeps! Lol. Happy readings!

* * *

Anna decided to just be Kristoff's friend. She could easily see it disturbed Elsa. _I bet it would disturbed me if Kristoff was like my little brother._

Thinking about little brothers reminded of hers when she had to tell Olaf she had to leave. A tear drops from her left eye as she sees her little brother hugging her. "Please don't leave Anna. I'm sorry I will try to be a better brother. If you stay, I will stop asking for a hug."

She looks into the dark, brown eyes that belong to the pale child. "Oh, I wish I could stay. I do not want to leave, I will miss your hugs. Your a good brother, I just was not a good big sister." She starts to sob. "I failed you, I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

The boy just hugged tighter. "Your the best sister ever and there is nothing to be sorry about. I just ran you off."

"That's not true!", she said a little bit too loud.

"So you believe that the African people are not suffering severely from AIDS and starvation? Then why did this author point out in his poem that they do?" Mr. Greenfield, the English teacher asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

Tears still rolling down her cheeks: now that are turning a hotter red, she replied in a shaky voice. "Oh um, wrong poem."

She sinks her head down trying to shield as the kids laugh at her. She knew she always let her mind go somewhere else. Most of times happy dreams, but sometimes dark sad memories. She always was shut out but now that her parents kicked her out, she never felt so alone.

She started to sob. This was only her third day. _Quite it Anna, your looking like a complete fool. Why_ _I have to be so emotional. _No matter how many times she told her self to stop, she just kept crying. _All I want is to be loved. _

She jumps when a gentle touch meets her shoulder. "Oops, sorry Anna. Are you okay?"

She turns to look at the person with the kind voice. "No, but I will be." She says to Mr. Greenfield.

"Why wont you go to the school counselor? She will help you with whatever your going through."

"No, nobody can help me", she says through another sob.

"Go to her, that is an order".

She looks at his stern eyes and finally nods. She hates looking into those gray eyes for too long. They remind her of her father's eyes. She gets up hesitantly still feel like this is all just a dream. She just needs to wake up so she could kick Hans in the dick so hard that he couldn't have any children. She smiles faintly at the thought of this.

While she was walking, she must have taken a wrong turn because she winded up in a hallway she never seen before.

"Your not suppose to be her", a pale face girl said coldly.

"I'm sorry, I got lost. I am trying to find the school counselor", Anna replied with a shaky voice.

"Well you got really lost did you not? What's wrong?", the icy blue eyed girl asked.

"I don't want to bother you Elsa with a sappy story. Can you please tell me where I need to go?"

"How about I will show you, so you will not get lost again."

"Okay".

Anna was taken a back with Elsa's coldness. She did not understand what she did to her but she decided not to get in her way or to disagree with her. Soon they pulled to an office and Elsa turned around.

"Here you go. Hope you feel better". With that she turned away without any indication she really cared.


End file.
